


Tales Of The Champion

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [20]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hawke reads the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Hawke has some issues with the story of her life.





	Tales Of The Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So listen here, to my story of why I started my Sebastian Vael/Hawke long series. l hate Sebastian’s in-game romance, l really fucking do. For all the reasons listed below, along with how Sebastian just kinda assumes you’ll get married without actually asking you? Or, you know, courtship at all. So, pretending that Tales of The Champion is his in-game romance and a world of things happened outside of it, l give you, Kalea’s reaction to actually reading the book. 
> 
> I think she's going to have Varric take Sebastian out altogether.

Hawke closed the book with a hefty sigh as she settled back into her husband’s chest, his hands reaching out to stroke her hair. “What’s wrong,” Sebastian murmured, arm snagging around her waist. “Didn’t like the book?”

“Everything in it was amazing, if not a bit exaggerated.” She shifted so that she caught his aquamarine eyes, the beauty of them lost in Varric’s script. “But when it came to you and I, he made me seem…creepy.”

He laughed, drawing her further into him as he pressed a kiss into her dark crown. “Creepy?”

She nodded as her fingers picked at the fabric of his collar. “Like I forced my affections on you.”

“Aye, you did though.”

“Yes, but..” she furrowed her brow, “it wasn’t as random as Varric made it. I knew you before Kirkwall, and given your previous self and the nature of our relationship…” She rolled onto her back, another sigh leaving her lungs. “He portrayed you as some kind of innocent lamb, and me, a wolf.”

His booming laughter shook the bed; she slapped at his chest, huffing as she turned her back to him. His hands skimmed her body as he maneuvered to press against her once more, kisses scattering in her hair and along her shoulders for reassurance. “Pigeon,” he cooed. “It’s just a book.”

“A book literally about me.” She shoved it off the bed, enjoying the thudding sound of it hitting the floor.

He paused before nudging his knee into the back of hers. “Do you love me?”

She scoffed, scooting into him so he enveloped her fully. “Of course I do.”

“Aye, and I love you, so why does this book matter?”

She pursed her lips, aware of his correctness but unable to shake the unsettled feeling the book left her about their relationship. “Did I really come off that way to you? You’ve read the book; was that how you saw me, how you see me now? That I coerced us together?”

He gathered himself for a response, the silence of it leaving her uneasy. She flipped over in his arms to read his face, see what lies he might use to keep her complacent. She watched as he prepared his statement, her heart hammering in her chest at what his reply entailed.

“Aggressive, yes, but not manipulative. I never did anything I didn’t want to do.” When he noticed her dissatisfaction with that answer, he added, “Varric’s a storyteller, he spins truths to sell books. You really think me an innocent lamb?”

She chuckled as she reached up to twist strands of his auburn hair at the nape of his neck. “No more than I am a wolf.”

He inched closer, nose bumping against hers as he whispered, “Aye, but that’s where you’re wrong, Pigeon, for we are both wolves.”


End file.
